Mate
by BrokenWarrior
Summary: <html><head></head>A short lemon which involves Wolf/Torak. This DOES contain beastiality and, obviously, sex. If this is not your thing, well, you've been warned. I can't believe no one has written one of these yet! Geez, people! What is wrong with you?</html>


**A/N: **A short little lemon piece that I wrote when I was bored. The idea struck me...literally struck me people! I had to write this or it would beat me! *ahem* moving on. So yes, the is Wolf/Torak people. It contains beastiality. For those of you who don't know, that means sexual acts between a human and an animal, in this case between Torak and Wolf.

You may be asking why. Well, it's simple really. I was reading the first book (I actually haven't managed to get past the second book, but when I have the money to buy the series I will read them all) when I thought 'Hmmm, Wolf and Torak are pretty close. I wonder if anyone has written Fanfiction about this fact. Unfortunately no (shame on you!), but I was on holidays at the time and without internet so I didn't know this. Turns out that I'm the first person to write this couple and you'll probably think I'm sick or something, but you remember my warning; if this doesn't appeal to you in any way, shape or form, don't read it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Chronicles of Ancient Darkness or any of the characters contained within this story.

Read my story...DO IT!

* * *

><p>Torak sat by the fire, pulling apart a piece of freshly cooked squirrel. It had been an unsuccessful hunt because Wolf had been restless, scaring the prey before Torak even had time to nock an arrow.<p>

He looked over Wolf. The wolf was shifting restlessly and gnawing on a bone. As Torak watched, Wolf stood and walked around in a few circles before flopping in the same place. He let out a huff of frustration.

"_What is wrong?"_ Torak asked and Wolf let out a small whine before standing and shaking.

"_I have to show you."_ Wolf responded, plodding over to Torak. He stood in front of Torak, his breath pushing some stray hairs off the boy's face. Torak leant back a little, worried by the glint in Wolf's eyes. Wolf rested his paws on Torak's shoulders and nuzzled Torak's neck, giving small, affectionate licks to the skin. Torak leant back, wondering what was going through Wolf's mind.

All of a sudden, Wolf positioned himself over one of Torak's half-bent legs and began humping his pack-brother. Torak gasped in shock and shifted uncomfortably. Wolf's muzzle rested on his shoulder, his breath hot against the boy's skin. To his surprise, Torak felt himself begin to grow hard.

"_Do you understand?"_ Wolf asked, panting as he paused for a moment. Torak nodded, fighting an internal battle about whether it was okay to give into the lust he saw in Wolf's eyes. He made a small protesting noise and hesitated. Then he gently pushed Wolf away as he made up his mind.

He slowly undid his jerkin and slid it off his shoulders. Wolf watched in curiosity. Keeping his eyes locked with Wolf's, he undid his pants, slipping them off with his boots. He got on his hands and knees, leaning forward and licking Wolf's muzzle. Then he turned, showing his arse to Wolf.

Wolf moved forward and sniffed Torak. He gave a tentative lick to Torak's buttocks. The boy shivered and took a deep breath. Wolf shifted, licking Torak's entrance. With a helpless moan Torak's arms gave way and he fell to his shoulders, pressing his face into the fabric of his jerkin. He rocked back against Wolf's tongue as it licked over and around his entrance. Torak moaned louder as Wolf's tongue ventured inside his entrance. Pre-cum dripped from his cock in a steady stream and Torak felt ecstasy overtake his mind as he rocked against Wolf's questing tongue.

Wolf grew increasingly eager as Torak's body opened to him. He brushed his tongue inside and around Torak's entrance. He stood back a little once he determined that Torak was wet enough and relaxed enough to receive him.

Torak stiffened when he felt Wolf mount him. He struggled to get back onto his hands and knees with Wolf's weight on him but managed to lock his shaking elbows. Wolf took this to mean Torak was ready and he thrust against the boy. Torak moaned as Wolf missed twice and on the third attempt pushed against his stretched hole. On his fourth try Wolf thrust into Torak. The boy gasped in pain from the suddenness of the act. Wolf was already thrusting with abandon, powerful strokes that hit a spot deep within Torak that made him moan. Wolf's length was warm and wet within Torak and the wolf's mouth was hot against his back, drool slowly beginning to curl down his spine. Wolf panted and grunted as he thrust. Torak could only surrender himself to the pleasure as he tipped his head back and used one hand to stroke himself. Torak felt his climax close in as Wolf began thrusting even more frantically. With a final hard thrust, Torak felt Wolf expand within him. Wolf stopped thrusting but Torak moaned as Wolf's seed continued to pour into him in greater amounts. With a cry, Torak spilt his own seed onto the ground and collapsed. Due to the tie, Wolf was brought down on top of Torak. Both let out a grunt.

"You're heavy," Torak complained before repeating it in wolf-speak so that Wolf could understand him. Wolf whined his apology and stood. Torak groaned as his hole stretched and the tie slipped out. He groaned again as Wolf's seed rushed out, spilling onto the ground and mixing with his own. Wolf moved and lay beside Torak, giving small licks to the boy's face as he settled.

"_Mate,"_ he said to Torak. Torak smiled tiredly and snuggled closer to Wolf.

"Mate," he murmured in agreement and they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How are everyone's stomachs going? Good? We've all held onto the contents of our stomach? Excellent! Now review, if only to tell me you hated it and think I should probably go to Hell. Trust me, I'm working on that journey.

Love anyone who gives me a nice review (even though I already feel the hate). =)


End file.
